El camino del héroe
by FsnFics
Summary: la historia tratara de cao cao y lo que tubo que pasar para convertirse en el humano mas poderoso que existe y tambien abra la oportunidad de un romance de cao cao espero sea de su agrado esto es solo una muestra
1. Chapter 1

El camino del héroe

En una pequeña ciudad de Wu en la provincia de Zhejiang que es una ciudad que sobrevive gracias a la siembra y la ganadería se encuentra un muchacho proveniente de una familia humilde el muchacho era conocido zhao que significaba ( por encima y más allá de todo ) el pequeño zhao se preguntaba el por qué su nombre poseía aquel significado no lo entendió en ese momento, zhao fue instruido en la siembra durante los primeros 10 años de su vida ese fue su trabajo ir a sembrar estudiar y regresar a su casa zhao era muy astuto y ágil, un día con sus amigos decidido explorar un bosque pero lastimosamente se separo del grupo decidió explorar solo pero de pronto apareció una bestia de gran tamaño el pequeño zhao comenzó a ser perseguido por la bestia la cual no lo iba a dejar de perseguir zhao se vio acorralado pero en un momento desde el fondo de su ser se empezó a liberar una luz dorada brillante la bestia se lanzo contra el pequeño zhao el cual cerro sus ojos pero paso un momento y frente a sus ojos apareció una lanza flotando que había atravesado a la bestia zhao se asusto y se alejo de la lanza corrió bastante llego a una especie de árbol y se escondió pensando que la lanza se había ido pero cuando dio la vuelta la lanza estaba frente a el zhao se asustó y pensó que la lanza lo iba a matar pero la lanza se coloco en la mano de zhao el cual se impacto por eso pero al ver que la lanza no le haría daño decidió tomar la lanza y aceptar que el era el dueño de esta.

Zhao no le conto a nadie sobre su lanza ya que le podría dar problemas desde ese momento zhao dividió su tiempo en ir a la escuela trabajar y entrenar con su lanza pronto el poder de la sangre de zhao despertó por la lanza al pasar 1 año zhao domino un poco del poder de la lanza pero cosas extrañas sucedían alrededor de zhao el cual observaba su hogar y sus amigos pensó que no quería guardar mas el secreto decidió contarle el secreto a sus padres los cuales quedaron sorprendidos al conocer este suceso, zhao se sintió mejor por contar su secreto nunca pensó que eso traería problemas que lo seguirían por demasiado tiempo, cuando zhao cumplió 13 años le conto el secreto a una amiga a la que le tenia mucho afecto su nombre era Kumiko que significa (niña de eterna belleza) Zhao penaba que mostrarle su habilidad asustaría a kumiko pero esta estaba impresionada y se sintió feliz de que zhao le contara el secreto desde ese momento la relación de zhao con kumiko mejoro demasiado.

Pasado la fiesta de zhao este estaba volviendo de su entrenamiento a la ciudad pero sintió un mal presentimiento por lo que decidió entrar con mucho sigilo logro entrar a la ciudad y observo los alrededores no había nadie fuera de sus casas estaba desierto zhao decidió ir a su casa para ver si sus padres estaban bien entro a su casa y encontró a sus padres pero los vio con unos hombres de traje y esos hombres estaban dejando un maletín lleno de dinero en los brazos del padre de zhao el cual se veía con una cara feliz zhao le pregunto a su padre que sucedía a lo que el respondió ( te iras a estudiar lejos de aquí) zhao sabia que era una mentira por lo que estaba preparándose para escapar pero su padre le dijo antes que todo estaría bien pero zhao no le creyó en ese momento zhao corrió y salto por la ventana en eso los hombres de traje tomaron un micrófono y anunciaron ( pequeño zhao si no te entregas tu pequeña amiga podría sufrir un poco ) zhao freno y se pregunto donde estaba kumiko zhao sin pensarlo se dirigió a la plaza de la ciudad a encontrarse con los hombres de traje zhao apenas los observo les pregunto dónde estaba kumiko a lo que los hombres de traje asintieron entre si y trajeron a una niña de 12 años que estaba muerta zhao la observo y cayo de rodillas llorando por la muerte de su amiga los hombres de traje le dijeron a zhao ( la queríamos traer con vida pero insistió en no cooperar por lo que creo que nos excedimos un poco en tratar de convencerla quien diría que esa niña tendría la voluntad para dar la vida por su amigo ) zhao no comprendía lo que estaba pasando uno de los hombres de traje trato de acercarse a zhao pero la lanza apareció frente a zhao el cual levanto su cara y tenía una expresión de ira en ese momento zhao movió su mano hacia adelante y la lanza se movió en esa dirección y apuñalo al hombre en un ojo esa puñalada atravesó el cráneo del hombre los otros agentes que vieron eso se asustaron y trataron de hablar con zhao pero este solo quería venganza de un momento a otro los hombres con traje sacaron sus pistolas y empezaron a disparar a zhao pero este tomo la lanza en sus manos y desvió todos los disparos de las armas zhao se lanzo con su lanza y asesino a todos los hombres de traje con solo una excepción el hombre que le dio el maletín a su padre zhao le pregunto ( por que hicieron esto ) el hombre de traje respondió somos de una organización que esta interesada en las armas que posee la gente como tu son armas con el poder de destruir y cambiar el mundo en especial tu lanza no necesitamos al poseedor solo su arma tu padre nos contacto el año pasado y ofreció entregarte por una gran suma de dinero por eso estamos aquí) zhao al recibir la información tomo la lanza y la enterró en el corazón del ultimo agente

zhao tenia sed de venganza por lo que decidió asesinar al causante fue a su casa y encontró a su padre contando el dinero el padre de zhao pensó que había escapado por lo que se acerco sin mas tratando de capturarlo pero zhao tomo la lanza y golpeo el abdomen de su padre lanzándolo hacia una pared zhao estaba deseando la muerte de su padre pero su padre trataba de hablar y dar excusas pero zhao no escucho y simplemente le dijo vete al infierno escoria diciendo eso zhao tomo su lanza y corto el cuello de su padre, después de esa batalla la gente del pueblo decidió exiliar a zhao del pueblo ya que pensaban que era una amenaza zhao tomo un poco de comida y salió del pueblo después de 3 días de caminar llego a un pequeño templo budista que estaba abandonado decidió que quería entender quién era el por qué poseía esa lanza y por que su nombre tenia ese significado zhao convirtió ese templo en su hogar y pasando 2 semanas zhao volvió de una cacería y encontró a un hombre peludo con una pipa este hombre le pregunto si podía pasar al templo ya que no tenia donde pasar la noche zhao lo pensó un rato y acepto, en la tarde zhao estaba preparando la cena pero también estaba pensando en quien era ese anciano y como si este le leyera la mente decidió presentarse ( buenas tardes mi nombre es son goku )

zhao se impresiono por un momento pero después pensó que era una farsa y le pidió una prueba para creerle entonces el llamado son goku extendió una mano y un circulo verde gigante apareció y de este Salió un dragón oriental llamado yu Long que al parecer estaba enojado con el viejo yu Long le dijo al viejo ( no me invoques si no es para algo importante mono tonto ) diciendo eso el dragón desapareció sin dejar rastro zhao le pregunto al viejo como la había encontrado y este respondió ( eres alguien talentoso y peligroso pero tienes que aprender todavía mas dejas un rastro de energía muy visible y es fácil de seguir ) zhao en ese momento se sintió algo insignificante pero el viejo hablo ( mira chico eres alguien demasiado especial podrías decir que eres alguna clase de genio te diré la razón de esto ) zhao estaba intrigado por lo que decía el viejo ( tú eres un héroe o posees la sangre de uno y su nombre era cao cao fue un gran general y la sangre de el fluye en ti por eso tu ya eres especial pero lo que te convierte en algo peligroso es lo que tu posees me refiero a la lanza) zhao pregunto que tenia de especial la lanza el mono respondió ( esa es un arma capaz de cambiar el rumbo del mundo es conocida como el arma asesina de dioses podrías llamarla una God Slayer es el arma mas fuerte por eso es buscada por todas las facciones)

zhao estaba impactado por todo pero lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar fue que era una facción a lo que el mono tomo su pipa y hablo ( mira existen los seres sobrenaturales como los dioses, ángeles , demonios, caídos yokais etc.) zhao estaba sorprendido entendió que el mundo era mas grande de lo que el imaginaba después de decir eso el mono se fue y dijo la lanza que posees te obligara a actuar tarde o temprano en ese momento deberás conocer tu verdadera identidad y tu propósito, zhao estaba impresionado y pasando 2 semanas en meditación decido algo que cambiaria por completo su vida decidió que en el momento en que kumiko murió igualmente murió zhao decidió llamarse como su antepasado y tomo el nombre de Cao Cao y se propuso a encontrar personas similares a el para acabar con lo sobrenatural esta historia no es la de un héroe que los salvara a todos el decidirá que destino decidir esta es la historia de Cao Cao el humano mas poderoso que ha existido


	2. Chapter 2

El camino del héroe

Después de haber tomado la decisión de buscar personas similares a él Cao cao se dispuso a hacer un pacto frente a la tumba de kumiko de que no dejaría que alguien pasara por lo que ella tuvo que pasar después de hacer su promesa la lanza comenzó a brillar era como si esta guiara a cao cao parecía que la voluntad de cao cao entro a la lanza y esta deicidio ayudarlo a cumplir su propósito pasaron 2 semanas en las que cao cao era perseguido por cierto grupo de ángeles caídos.

Cao cao decidió viajar por Japón en busca de personas como el y mientras buscaba fue atacado por un ángel caído el cual lo venia siguiendo desde que escapo de su aldea Cao cao no podía evitar luchar ya que al observar a su oponente se dio cuenta de que el no era un oponente ordinario llego a la conclusión de que si huía su oponente lo podría derrotar pero si no lo hacia la victoria no estaba asegurada, antes de la inminente batalla iniciara cao cao decidió recolectar algo de información y decidió calmarse y preguntar quien era su atacante el ángel caído respondió ( mi nombre es kesabel soy un ángel caído de clase superior y soy parte de la organización de los ángeles renegados exiliados del cielo mi misión es asesinarte y llevarme la lanza sagrada hacia mi cuartel pero parece que el viejo mono de antes te coloco una especie de barrera la cual me tomo algo de tiempo destruir pero ahora es momento de cumplir mi misión) Cao cao decidio hacer su ultima pregunta cuantos son y que es lo que buscan con mi lanza kesabel solo respondió con una mueca y hizo aparecer un par de lanzas de luz una bañada en un hermoso color morado y la otra con un extraño pero atrayente color carmesí kesabel solo pronuncio si quieres saber más derrótame con esas palabras es que una increíble batalla comenzó.

La batalla estaba durando mas de 10 minutos y Cao cao estaba comprobando el poder de un ángel caido de clase superior los movimientos de kesabel eran demasiado complejos para él y no había logrado darle un solo golpe Cao cao tampoco estaba herido de gravedad pero su cuerpo no podría soportar mucho más kesabel suspiro aburrido y hablo ( como portador de esa arma suprema eres un fracaso derrotaste a ese grupo de hombres antes y todavía no has aprendido nada de tu lanza eres demasiado ignorante y por eso no podrás ganar) Cao cao se lanza al ataque pero kesabel dispara la lanza morada la cual perfora la pierna de cao cao el ataque de kesabel fue un éxito pero cao cao no siente dolor alguno pero de un momento a otro cao cao perdió el balance de su cuerpo y cayo al suelo kesabel explico ( este es mi poder mis 2 lanzas tienen 2 habilidades la primera mi lanza morada destruye el flujo de energía del oponente en la parte que fue atravesado impidiendo la circulación de la energia vital y mi lanza dorada tiene la capacidad de maldecir a mi oponente con solo un rasguño la maldición se moverá por todo tu cuerpo destruyendo todo a su paso ) cao cao comprendió que estaba en un nivel demasiado inexperto y que su oponente lo sobrepasaba por demasiados niveles pero desde el fondo de so corazón él quería levantarse una vez más y derrotar a sus enemigos solo pedía la fuerza para hacer ese deseo realidad así que

cao cao uso su lanza para tratar de cortar a kesabel lo cual no logro pero lo hizo retroceder en ese momento cao cao usando su lanza se levanto y la lanza comenzó a irradiar una luz dorada que fluía hacia la pierna de cao cao kesabel sorprendido hablo ( parece que la lanza reconoció tu voluntad de querer vivir y luchar parece que no eres tan simple como pensaba) en eso cao cao recordó algo que le dijo el viejo mono que su lanza podría cambiar el rumbo del mundo pero cao cao comprendió que eso solo era posible si la lanza aceptaba su voluntad cao cao en ese momento hablo en voz alta y dijo ( desde que descubrí este poder pensé que era mi poder pero ahora me doy cuenta que solo estoy batiendo una lanza sin conocer el valor que posee me siento indignado por usarte de esa manera pero te pido que te quedes conmigo y me enseñes a controlarte a plenitud y ahora como tu portador te pido dame el poder para derrotar a este monstruo ) en ese momento la lanza brillo de una manera increíble era comparable al brillo del sol

en ese momento la lanza creo un vinculo con cao cao, tal parece que aceptase mi voluntad ahora destrocemos a este idiota tal parece que antes cao cao solo usaba un poco el poder de su lanza pero ahora el tiene acceso a todo el poder de la lanza kesabel ríe de manera descomunal y habla ( tal parece que ahora si eres un rival y un portador de longinus así que demuéstrame de que estas hecho ) al decir eso kesabel y cao cao chocaron sus armas y la batalla estaba tomando un rumbo incierto ya que en este momento los ataques de cao son mas agudos tal parece que la sangre del héroe que lleva adentro lo esta ayudando por eso cao cao parece tener mas experiencia en combate es aterradora la combinación de un general de guerra y el arma mas poderosa que existe pensaba kesabel, cao cao estaba haciendo uso de todo lo que poseía su talento innato, la experiencia de su antepasado y su arma mas letal su lanza cao cao ahora estaba en una especie de evolución demasiado increíble justo en ese momento cao cao logro realizar un corte poco profundo en el brazo de kesabel el cual cayó al suelo al tratar de levantarse cao cao observo como el brazo de kesabel era destruido por un brillo dorado

a esto se referían con arma suprema kesabel no podía soportar el dolor que le infligió ese ataque antes de que el ataque de cao cao pasara a otra parte kesabel decidio cortarse lo que le quedaba del brazo cao cao se impresiono por lo que estaba viendo en eso kesabel demuestra su enojo y con la mano desnuda lanza un puñetazo al abdomen de cao cao dejándolo con heridas graves tal parece que la batalla se decidirá con el próximo ataque ya que el ataque que recibió kesabel hizo mas daño por el efecto sacro en eso cao cao se levanta y se coloca en posición de pelea kesabel también entonces los dos se miran a los ojos y como si tuvieran el mismo pensamiento se lanzan al ataque la colisión de las 2 armas creo un cráter gigante no se podía observar mucho por que había mucho polvo saliendo del cráter pero después de que se disipo el polvo por completo se observa como la lanza dorada de kesabel esta atravesando el brazo de cao cao y se ve también como la lanza de cao cao esta perforando el pecho de su enemigo

al terminar la batalla se observa como kesabel antes de morir decide hablar y cumplir su promesa ( somos los renegados nuestro grupo esta conformado por 6 personas de entre todos yo era el mas débil nuestro líder se llama yekun se le considera un ángel caido clase suprema y en el cielo era el consejero de lucifer le siguen Gadrel , kyasabe y hay 2 chicas en el grupo las cuales rivalizan contra yekun se llaman anane y turel en este momento estamos dividos buscando longinus para desatar una guerra los poseedores de longinus están 1 en Alemania otro está aquí en Japón escondido y no solo buscamos longinus la prioridad son los longinus pero los sacred gears también se deben capturar y la usuaria que posee un sacred gear especial está en Italia pero morirá dentro de poco ya tenemos un grupo selecto de poseedores pero no es suficiente ) al terminar de hablar el cuerpo de kesabel empezó a sufrir quemaduras y empezó a desaparecer kesabel solo sonrió y como ultimas palabras dijo ( tu eres y serás el ser humano mas fuerte y temido del mundo ) al decir eso kesabel murió, cao cao estaba meditando sobre que rumbo tomar ya que no sabia que hacer así que lo dejo en decisión de la lanza la cual seguía la voluntad de el la lanza soltó un brillo poderoso el cual recupero a cao cao y en eso cao cao decidio iniciar su viaje para reunir a personas iguales a el y su primera parada será en Italia a salvar a la poseedora que esta en problemas.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de la batalla contra kesabel yo Cao cao estaba realizando la planificación para realizar el viaje por los poseedores de los Longinus y los Sacred gears pero una idea llego a mi después de derrotar a kesabel necesito aliados gente que quiera luchar a mi lado bueno eso vendrá después lo que me preocupa ahora es la forma en la que los encontrare a todos y como si la lanza comprendiera la situación comenzó a irradiar un brillo muy fuerte y de ese brillo salió 1 esfera de color morado del tamaño de un balón de futbol estaba sorprendido por el acontecimiento ya que a través de la lanza fluía información de lo que era la esfera ( la esfera se llama Atsusa Ratana y es capaz de transportar al portador y sus compañeros y enemigos a cualquier lugar que el portador quiera ) en ese momento comprendí que para sacar el mayor poder de la lanza debo tener una voluntad fuerte pero ahora no me puedo preocupar ya que la esfera me transporto a las costas de cierto país y en este momento gracias a la lanza también sé a dónde estoy lo que me sorprende porque en este momento estoy cayendo hacia el mar tirreno que está cerca de Italia, al caer algo impidió que cayera al océano era la lanza la cual me estaba llevando a tierra al llegar la lanza dejo de brillar y la esfera morada desapareció en ese momento estaba algo perdido ya que no sabia en que parte de Italia se encontraba la portadora de sacred gear ni siquiera sé cómo es su apariencia pero rápidamente llegue a la conclusión de que o me puedo quedar esperando ya que a mi también me están siguiendo decidí caminar hacia el pueblo o ciudad más cercano

al caminar alrededor de 8 horas logre llegar a Roma al llegar decidí comenzar a buscar información ya que estoy preocupado por el tiempo que falta antes de que encuentren a los otros poseedores y a mi al entrar bien a roma encontré un bar el cual estaba algo protegido por 2 hombres con traje los cuales irradiaban un aura de humanos pero tenían un poco de energía sobrenatural así que estaba algo nervioso ya que podrían ser portadores de longinus o sacred gears que tal vez trabajen para los renegados pero decidí apostar a mi suerte y acercarme a la entrada los 2 tipos revisaron mi vestimenta y al ver que era aparentemente inofensivo me dejaron entrar, me senté en la barra y comencé a reunir información de la manera mas practica me acerque al cantinero y le pregunte acerca de los portadores que busco el me ignoro al principio pero al mostrarle un poco de dinero comenzó a dudar hasta que acepto el cantinero menciono que en la iglesia central de roma hay una organización religiosa que tiene problemas sobrenaturales con una subordinada nueva yo no sabía si podía confiar en el cantinero pero no parece mentira ya que una cualidad de mi lanza es saber mi están mintiendo parece que el no lo estaba haciendo al terminar de hablar le pague al cantinero y Sali de ese lugar muy rápido mientras yo caminaba hacia la instalación de la iglesia me encontré con un par de chicas una con un cabello azul largo y la otra con el cabello castaño estaban hablando de temas insignificantes hasta que mencionaron algo sobrenatural

parte de la conversación venia de la castaña la cual le decía a la del cabello azul ( zenovia no estas emocionada con la misión de ir a por los vampiros ) la chica del cabello azul la cual se llama Zenovia respondió ( has silencio Irina no podemos hablar de esto aquí que tal alguien ajeno a la iglesia lo escuche se mas cuidadosas) después de eso las 2 chicas se alejaron tal parece que me estoy acercando a la instalación de la iglesia tal parece que esa instalación estaba siendo resguardada por varios creyentes así que decidí inspeccionar primero el área pero de pronto note a una chica rubia muy hermosa que venía corriendo hacia la iglesia era muy hermosa pero de un momento a otro la chica perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo corrí a ayudarla pero la chica al verme sonrió y me hablo ( gracias por tu amabilidad me llamo Jeanne y soy creyente de esta iglesia tu quien eres ) estaba impactado por la belleza de la chica pero le respondí ( me llamo Cao cao ) la chica se levanto y me dio la mano después simplemente me agradeció y se despidió al terminar ese momento decidí buscar un lugar donde reposar en eso se pasaron 4 horas ya eran las 7 de la noche y decidí investigar mas y me llamo la atención un edificio demasiado llamativo parecía que estaban en una fiesta publica por lo que decidí ir a recolectar mas información de pronto al entrar al edificio observe mis alrededores parecía que no había nadie peligroso por lo que entre muy relajado al edificio y me senté en la barra yo solo pedía cocteles sin alcohol ya que no me gusta el trago

en eso pasaron 30 minutos estaba algo aburrido en eso recordé a kumiko la cual siempre había querido viajar y experimentar sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho era una especie de impotencia por no haberla salvado pero en ese momento algo calmo mi dolor y es que me puse a observar la pista de baile y vi a la chica rubia que choco conmigo hoy, estaba sorprendido ya que era muy parecida a kumiko quería acercarme y hablar con ella pero no sabia que decirle pasaron 10 minutos y no podía hablarle hasta que de pronto se aparecieron 2 tipos jóvenes que estaban algo borrachos y se acercaron a Jeanne uno de los tipos la tomo del brazo a la fuerza y se la quería llevar de la fiesta y el otro tipo la iba a golpear ya que Jeanne se negaba a irse apenas entendí que la querían lastimar me prepare para luchar hasta que de la nada apareció un joven de mi misma edad con el cabello blanco y se acerco a los 2 tipos diciendo ( si quieren seguir vivos aléjense de ella es por su propio bien )

los tipos no le hicieron caso al consejo del joven peliblanco y decidieron tratar de llevarse a jeanne la cual hizo una cara de enojo cuando apareció el joven peliblanco jeanne le dijo ( cállate siegfreed estos idiotas no podrían ni siquiera lastimarme no seas aburrido les iba a dar una lección ) los 2 tipos encontraron las palabras de jeanne divertidas por lo que sacaron de sus bolsillos 2 puñales jeanne no estaba nada asustada los 2 tipos se lanzaron a tratar de someter a jeanne pero jeanne hizo algo increíble antes de que los ataques la golpearan hizo aparecer 2 espadas en sus manos y con movimientos excesivamente rápidos desarmo a los 2 tipos y coloco las espadas a 2 cm de sus cuellos como advertencia los 2 tipos salieron a correr del miedo, mientras que siegfreed estaba algo enojado por las acciones de jeanne y empezó a regañarla ( jeanne sabes que el vaticano es estricto con nosotros no debemos dar muestras de nuestras habilidades si lo descubren los altos mandos tendríamos mas restricciones y nos volveríamos una carga más difícil de soportar entiéndeme por favor)

Jeanne solo suspiro y después se disculpo con siegfreed ( sabes que me encanta bailar y no soporto que esos tipos me arruinen mi diversión pero esta bien me controlare) deje de escuchar su conversación ya que sentía como se acercaba mas gente por lo que decidí alejarme un poco pero después de salir me escondí en un callejón ya que siegfreed y jeanne estaban saliendo de la fiesta rumbo a los cuarteles en eso pensé que seria bueno seguirlos pero después de un momento de pensar decidí que era una mala idea así que me de volví a mi refugio a planear mi siguiente movimiento, después de conocer que jeanne porta un sacred gear pensé en tratar de reclutarla pero muchas dificultades venían a mi mente por lo que no sería fácil contactarla por lo que llegue a la conclusión de infiltrarme en las instalaciones de la iglesia y recolectar información el plan estaba listo solo faltaba esperar que funcionara,

Después de 2 días encontré una apertura en la defensa del edificio en la parte del techo por la cual pude entrar y en ese momento la misión infiltración comenzó por lo que observe si encontraba guardias a dentro patrullando pero parecía que estaba desierto pero no podía bajar la guardia en este momento por lo que decidí avanzar con mucho sigilo hasta que baje al 3 piso el cual era la zona de mando de la iglesia logre entrar gracias a los conductos de aire y escuche la misión de jeanne la cual consistía en viajar al inframundo y apoyar la batalla de las fuerzas de la iglesia contra demonios de clase alta estaba sorprendido por la misión pero mas sorprendido por las personas a las cuales enviaron, para una misión de esta dificultad es necesario enviarlos a ustedes 2 jeanne y siegfreed apoyen a las fuerzas aliadas esa es su misión ellos no parecían asustados pero sentí una vibra de enojo que salía de jeanne al escuchar los detalles de la misión, después de recolectar la información decidí salir de las instalaciones y prepararme para mi movimiento después de la recolección y ciertos ajustes decidí seguirlos hasta el punto de inicio de la misión en un momento alguien apareció a través de un circulo mágico y con ese circulo se llevo a Jeanne y a sigfreed, no pude avanzar así que mi plan estaba detenido por lo que no tuve de otra mas que volver a roma y estar atento al regreso de Jeanne y su amigo en eso pasaron 2 semanas en las que no tuve noticias de ellos hasta que un hombre con el cabello blanco estaba caminando y estaba desangrándose camino por 2 minutos más y después cayo desmayado no podía dejarlo ahí a su suerte por lo que decidí acercarme y ayudarlo pero cuando me acerque el joven estaba murmurando ( se … llevaron… a … Jeanne) apenas lo escuche me sorprendí trate de obtener más información pero de pronto estaban llegando agentes de la iglesia que tomaron al joven herido y se lo llevaron logre esconderme pero tengo que obtener información así que me volví infiltrar en la instalación de la iglesia

después de eso entre noqueando a unos guardias y les quite el uniforme y gracias a eso logre encontrar el piso donde esta el joven herido el cual estaba recibiendo un tratamiento con artes sagradas lo cual logro recuperar gran parte de la vitalidad de siegfreed después del tratamiento siegfreed se levanto alterado y ataco a la gente a su alrededor logro identificar donde se encontraba y hablo ( un ángel caído de clase suprema nos embosco mientras luchábamos contra los demonios la ángel caída ataco mi pierna y me expulso del inframundo pero antes de hacerlo atraparon a Jeanne y se la llevaron los demonios descubrimos que eran de una facción que se opone a los 4 satanes liderados por sirzesch y ajuka sigfreed pronuncio una propuesta ( denme un equipo de asalto para liberar a Jeanne y de paso podemos dar un golpe critico a esa facción ) la propuesta de siegfreed no fue escuchada los altos mandos la negaron en el primer momento ( no salvaremos a esa chica es un problema además nuestras fuerzas no están en la capacidad de dividirse así que tu petición es denegada prepárate para tu próxima misión ) siegfreed hizo una expresión que demostraba todo lo que sentía y después grito ( malditos como se atreven a si quiera pensar en abandonarla ella es parte de nuestro equipo no podemos dejarla, si quieren entonces déjenme ir solo a mi y la traeré de vuelta ) los altos mandos hablaron ( ella no es tan importante su sacred gear no es importante y su habilidad es muy inferior a la de los otros guerreros en cambio tu habilidad es reconocida hasta por su eminencia estrada así que no iras te quedaras en confinamiento hasta que calmes tus ideas )

en ese momento capturaron a siegfreed y lo llevaron a los pisos subterráneos no logre acceder hasta después de 2 horas en las que abrí la puerta pero el al momento de abrir la puerta se lanzo a atacarme pero no logro hacer nada ya que seguía afectado por lo sucedido lo tome en brazos y gracias a que hice que un poco de poder mágico fluyera a siegfreed logre calmarlo y le pedí que me explicara todo lo sucedido, después de la explicación simplemente hable con sigfreed y le dije mi plan de reunir gente como yo que quiera oponerse a la gente que nos oprime o no nos trata como iguales sigfreed estaba pensando la propuesta hasta que hablo ( puedes salvarla ) en ese momento yo hice aparecer la lanza y le dije ( podemos lograrlo ) sigfreed solo dijo ( que quieres como recompensa por salvarla) lo pensé por un momento y le dije ( que estas dispuesto a darme ) el solo respondió ( te ofrezco mi lealtad eterna si lo haces ) era una buena propuesta pero le respondí ( calma quiero que tu elijas no quiero obligarte a nada por eso te pregunto te unirías a mi ) sigfreed pensó mi propuesta y invoco una espada y corto parte de su mano e hizo un juramento ( desde este momento yo sigfreed prometo serte leal y luchar por tu causa hasta la muerte) después de conocer la voluntad de sigfreed sonó una alarma en toda la instalación y de pronto bajaron 4 decenas de guardias a atraparnos sigfreed se conmociono un momento pero en ese momento invoque el orbe morado de teletransportación ( Atsusa Ratana )para llevarnos al bosque o punto de partida de la misión sigfreed logro curar casi todas sus heridas así que decidimos iniciar la misión de rescate, ( espéranos Jeanne te salvaremos )

Fin capitulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

Después de llegar al inframundo observamos el terreno y nos encontrábamos en una especie de bosque que parecía haber sobrevivido a una masacre siegfreed estaba preocupado ya que no sabia el estado en el que se encontraba jeanne así q la preocupación lo invadió pero logre tranquilizarlo con una promesa « descuida la salvaremos » siegfreed asintió y juntos decidimos avanzar al pasar 15 minutos encontramos la presencia de un grupo de demonios que nos estaban esperando siegfreed estábamos acorralados eran en total 15 demonios, al estar en esta situación es obvio que no podremos retirarnos por lo que me estaba preparando para luchar pero la persona a mi lado estaba expulsando un aura asesina impresionante el solo dijo « donde esta jeanne » no hubo respuesta alguna en ese momento siegfreed empuño sus espadas y dijo « última oportunidad donde esta jeanne » no hubo respuesta otra vez por lo que siegfreed se lanzó al ataque era la primera vez que observaba una batalla de este nivel al parecer ellos eran demonios de clase media y alta y siegfreed los está enfrentando en igualdad a todos la batalla esta igualada pero de pronto rodearon a siegfreed y se lanzaron a matar pensé que moriría por lo cual iba a interferir pero siegfreed solo dijo « descuida cao cao esto no es nada » siegfreed dijo balance break y salieron 4 brazos más en su cuerpo y cada brazo tenía una espada pero la más llamativa era una espada gigante que exudaba un aura igual de fuerte a un ataque de mi lanza por lo que vi después siegfreed bloqueo todos los ataque y con su espada gigante los mando a volar la espada tenía un poder sobresaliente siegfreed corrió y usando sus 6 espadas mutilo al grupo de demonios no sin antes perder un brazo ya que se había confiado pero no parecía importarle ya que el seguía cortándolos después de matarlos casi a todos dejo a un solo demonio y lo tiro a mis pies le pregunte al demonio donde se encontraban los prisioneros de la iglesia el demonio respondió « no le diré nada a un sirviente de la iglesia » siegfreed lo iba a matar pero lo detuve observe al demonio y le dije « eres alguien con lealtad y respeto eso pero ahora quiero respuestas parece que tienes familia pero seria una pena que algo les pasara respóndeme o muere » el demonio no lo creía por lo que le mostro mi arma invocando a mi lanza al verla el demonio sintió un miedo intenso lo veía en su cara « esa es la longinus mas fuerte capaz de destruir a ángeles demonios y dioses » al parecer es un arna mas temible de lo Que pensé pero no pensare en eso « habla o muere » el demonio respondió « esta bien el castillo esta al norte del bosque los prisioneros de la iglesia están en el calabozo la única que esta en la superficie es una rubia que esta siendo torturada » el demonio no pudo terminar ya que siegfreed le corto la cabeza no sabia que decir pero decidí ignorarlo ya que debemos rescatar a jeanne avanzamos por 1 hora y a lo lejos logramos observar un enorme castillo que estaba siendo protegido por varios demonios debemos planear una estrategia siegfreed estaba inquieto así que le propuse hacer de carnada mientras que el entra a rescatarla el lo pensó pero no quería aceptar me toco presionarlo para que aceptara le dije a siegfreed « debes salvarla yo haré un alboroto aquí. llamaré la atención del enemigo y así no tendrás muchos problemas cuando la rescates toma un desvió y llévala al punto por donde accedimos cuando estén en posición dispara una onda de energía al cielo para llegar con ustedes entendido » siegfreed asintió y nos preparamos para la batalla invocando mi lanza acumule energía y dispare una ráfaga de luz la cual destruyo la parte del frente del castillo en ese momento me coloque al frente de ese castillo y grite « soy Cao cao y vengo a enfrentarlos » al terminar de hablar salió un batallón de demonios a atacarme mientras eso pasaba siegfreed aprovecho y usando mi orbe de tele trasportación logre transportarlo al interior del castillo « ahora depende ti siegfreed » En eso me vi rodeado por el enemigo no sabía cómo responder lo único que sabía es que si yo pierdo ahora siegfreed no podrá salvar a jeanne la lanza respondió a mi pensamiento y comenzó a brillar en eso apareció un orbe Rojo no lo conocía pero la información de lo que era llego a mi cabeza «Tiene la capacidad de crear fuertes ataques con un alto poder destructivo, lo malo es que solo puedo usarlo por un periodo de tiempo de 5 minutos será mejor aprovecharlo este es mi nuevo poder Balinayaka Ratana ahora que la batalla comience. En el interior del castillo intentando encontrar a jeanne estaba yo siegfreed estaba pensando que las defensas del interior del castillo disminuyeron enormemente parece que el plan de cao cao funciono e atravesado desde el punto de entrada que era el piso mas alto del castillo hasta la planta central justo en unos pisos mas abajo esta jeanne debo darme prisa ya que cao cao no creo que pueda controlar la situación por si mismo e derrotado a algunos guardias y logre conocer la ubicación actual de jeanne estaba a mi alcance después de bajar un poco justo enfrente de mi se encontraba una habitación con una puerta gigantesca detrás de esa puerta podía escuchar a jeanne gritando no lo soporto entrando en modo balance breaker tome mis espadas y destruí la puerta y enfrente de mi estaba jeanne amarrada en una camilla con su cuerpo sangrando y su rostro parecía uno que ya no guardaba esperanza pero apenas me vio lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y grito por ayuda fui corriendo y corte lo que la sujetaba y la abrace ella estaba feliz y muy débil ella trato de hablar pero escupió una bocanada de sangre de pronto se escucho una Risa malvada era una risa femenina la risa provenía de una mujer con alas oscuras como la noche tenia 6 alas en total la mujer hablo ( me llamo turel sirvo al señor yekun ) estaba enojado jeanne estaba perdiendo su vida de poco a poco le grite ala ángel caída el por que de todo esto ella solo respondió ( sabes lo que es un héroe alguien que se opone al mal y lucha contra el bueno ella es descendiente de una guerrera excepcional era conocida como jeanne del arco antes ella sola elimino un batallón de Ángeles caídos y lucho contra mi destruyendo 2 de mis alas lastimosamente ella murió pero su espíritu esta en ella así que la matare para tener mi venganza ) no lo podía cree era horrible lo que turel quería hacer pero le respondí ( si quieres matarla tendrás que pasar sobre mi ) turel se rio y creo lanzas de luz y agrego ( conoces el poder de los Ángeles caídos los renegados tenemos una habilidad especial podemos hacer uso de nuestro poder elemental de nacimiento el de yekun seria el Relámpago y el mío es el del aire es un poco excesivo ir con todo contra un solo y débil humano pero te matare y después a tu amiga ) No puedo perder así que iniciemos la batalla, turel creo su lanza elemental de aire y comenzó la batalla como era de esperar de un ángel de primera categoría pero yo también puedo aumentar mi poder invoque mi espada mas poderosa ( aparece espada demoniaca gram ) una espada gigante y con aura demencial apareció en mi mano y en ese momento usando 6 espadas trate de cortar a turel pero era demasiado hábil y esquivaba mis ataques con suma facilidad de pronto una bocanada de sangre sale de mi es el precio por usar a gram pero no me puedo rendir por esto usando mi fuerza de voluntad logre recomponerme pero mi fuerza de esta acabando turel se aburrió de nuestra batalla asi que me lanzo una patada bañada con su energía elemental la cual golpeo mi abdomen y mientras estaba en el aire ella disparo una lanza de aire la cual atravesó mi abdomen y me dejo en una condición critica turel al verme pensó que ya no era una amenaza por lo que se acerco a jeanne y creo 2 lanzas de luz mas poderosas listas para matar a jeanne pero antes de que las lanzas tocaran a jeanne un resplandor dorado apareció y un sujeto con ropa oriental y una lanza estaba deteniendo a turel si la persona que detuvo a turel era Cao cao el cual estaba sonriendo y en medio de su aparición observe atrás de el 2 orbes uno morado y otro Rojo no entendía que estaba pasando pero sentía un aura sagrada proviniendo de cao cao creo que una lucha algo demencial esta por ocurrir


	5. Capitulo 45

El camino del héroe 4

Antes de que el ataque de turel golpeara a Jeanne yo cao cao usando la lanza sagrada bloquee el ataque en eso observe a mi oponente una ángel caída pero su energía era increíble mientras observaba a mi oponente siegfreed que estaba detrás de mi sujetando a Jeanne me hablo ( lo lamento Cao cao pero ella es muy poderosa ) la expresión de Cao cao era tranquila y el solo respondió ( eso no importa me alegra haber llegado a tiempo toma a Jeanne y espérame en el punto de encuentro activa el portal no planeo demorar este combate ) siegfreed tenia dudas pensaba que Cao cao no podría soportar luchar pero justo

en ese momento en el que siegfreed estaban pensando turel se lanzo a tratar de matarlo pero fue detenida por un orbe de color Rojo era ( Balinayaka Ratana la encarnación del poder) cao cao dirigió su orbe hacia turel y usando a su otro orbe de color morado el cual se pego

al cuerpo de siegfreed era el orbe ( Atsusa Ratana que podía transportar a su poseedor o a sus aliados a cualquier lugar ) Cao cao uso sus orbes para ayudar a escapar a sus nuevos compañeros fue en ese momento que atsusa ratana brillo y se llevo a siegfreed y a Jeanne en eso turel se enojo ya que sus presas habían escapado pero una emoción creció en todo su

ser ella dirigió una mirada con instinto asesino a Cao cao y le hablo ( eres bueno para ser un simple humano pero creo que te matare ahora y me encargare de tus amigos ) cao cao rio y golpeo la lanza con su hombro y le respondió ( no te permitiré hacerlo ya que morirás aquí pero antes quiero información donde están los otros objetivos de tu equipo ) turel no respondió y en vez de eso creo dos lanzas de luz normales Cao cao pensó que era extraño por lo que entro en posición defensiva en ese momento turel hablo ( estas lanzas de luz

están bañadas con energía demoniaca la cual incrementa mis poderes al limite si eres golpeado por ellas morirás ) turel se lanzo al ataque pateo el aire y lanzo sus lanzas de luz a una velocidad casi imperceptible pero la intuición de cao cao lo salvo ya que logro bloquear el ataque de turel pero esta uso sus alas y se coloco a la espalda de cao cao dándole un golpe en la espalda que mando a volar a cao cao

pero este no mostraba síntomas de dolor mas bien parecía que estaba feliz con el combate cao cao levanto su lanza y hablo ( eres muy fuerte ese golpe me ha roto 3 costillas pero creo que es momento de ponerme serio ) turel se mantuvo alejada por un momento pero cao cao lanzo su orbe carmesí el cual fue repelido por turel pero Cao cao lo habia anticipado por lo que lanzo su lanza hacia turel esta tomo la lanza en sus manos y comenzó a reir y le dijo ( idiota que harás sin tu lanza ahora ) en ese momento que turel sujeto la lanza la mano de turel se quemo al instante ella no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo pero cao cao hablo ( la lanza te rechaza) y cao cao extendió su mano y la lanza volvió con su portador a toda velocidad turel estaba sorprendida por que un simple humano estaba luchando de igual a igual con ella pero no era el momento de estar pensativa por lo que ella usando una de sus alas mando una ráfaga den viento cortante la cual impacto en la lanza repeliendo el ataque

turel aprovecho y lanzando una patada rompió su guardia y golpeo a Cao cao en la cara, Cao cao estaba con heridas algo severas pero debia luchar todavía para conseguir información y proteger a sus compañeros por lo que rendirse no era una opción turel parecía estar en problemas ya que tras pelear un poco con siegfreed y ahora su lucha con Cao cao ella estaba muy cansada y ahora tenia heridas algo serias pero no le importo decidió seguir luchando igual que Cao cao la batalla estaba algo pareja en un instante los

dos colisionaron con mucha precisión se transformo en una colisión de energía pero cuando se separaron los 2 varios ataques de energía demoniaca golpearon el campo de batalla turel y Cao cao observaron quien se entrometía era un grupo de demonios los cuales seguían atacando a Cao cao y a turel pero estos 2 guerreros no le dieron importancia por lo que se estaban preparando para un ataque final fue en ese momento que los dos reunieron su energía para un ultimo ataque pero antes de atacar un circulo mágico apareció en el oído de turel Cao cao no escucho la conversación pero en ese momento turel hablo ( nos veremos luego chico ) al terminar de hablar fue transportada a otro lugar Cao cao no comprendía la situación pero al ver que mas demonios llegaban usando a atsusa ratana llego a donde

estaba siegfreed y Jeanne y solo les dijo a ambos ( es hora de partir ) con eso dicho los dos se prepararon y entraron al portal saliendo del inframundo, después de llegar al mundo humano cao cao uso su lanza para curar las heridas de todos después de unos minutos Cao cao decidido descansar por lo que se recostó al lado de un árbol

jeanne había recuperado su conciencia y se levanto estaba observando donde se encontraba en este momento pero su vista se poso en su amigo siegfreed ella corrió y lo abrazo siegfreed se sorprendió por ese gesto tan extraño en jeanne pero la abrazo también jeanne le pregunto ( me alegra que volvieras por mi gracias siegfreed) siegfreed estaba feliz pero jeanne e pregunto otra cosa ( siegfreed por que estamos en el bosque y no en los cuarteles del vaticano) este se tomo unos segundos y le respondió ( jeanne desde este momento ya no soy un guerrero de la iglesia ahora sigo las ordenes de el ) siegfreed señalo al joven que estaba recostado al lado de un árbol jeanne no comprendía lo que estaba escuchando peor siegfreed siguió ( el cuartel general y los altos mandos te abandonaron a tu suerte y me capturaron cuando quería salvarte pero Cao cao me rescato y es gracias a el que tu estas

aquí además le jure mi lealtad a el si me ayudaba a salvarte ) jeanne lo entendió y de repente le hablo a Cao cao ( te llevaras a siegfreed ) Cao cao le respondió ( el vendrá voluntariamente conmigo sus lideres los abandonaron a los 2 pero yo les doy una oportunidad mi propósito es reunir personas como ustedes y demostrarles a todas las razas y mitologías lo temibles y poderosos que podemos ser los humanos te ofrezco ser mi compañera ven conmigo junto con siegfreed y cambiemos el mundo) jeanne lo pensó por varios minutos y respondió ( Cambiemos el mundo Cao cao ) fueron las palabras que comenzaron con el grupo de humanos mas poderoso, pasaron 4 días y Cao cao estaba en una habitación de hotel con sus nuevos compañeros planeando su siguiente movimiento Cao cao hablo ( debemos hallar a los demás usuarios de sacred gear alguna idea de donde

buscar) jeanne y siegfreed se vieron entre si y le respondió jeanne ( hay un usuario de longinus en Japón pero esta en territorio demoniaco también hay otro usuario de longinus en Alemania pero esta en una asociación de magos ) tras escuchar el informe de jeanne Cao cao dio ordenes ( yo iré a Japón y reclutare al usuario de longinus, jeanne lleva a siegfreed contigo a Alemania y hagan reconocimiento de la situación y cuando terminen nos reuniremos en Japón los 3 les enviare el punto de reunión eso es todo prepárense ) tras

la planeación de Cao cao jeanne y siegfreed salieron de la habitación y se fueron a caminar jeanne le pregunto a siegfreed ( Cao cao es de confianza verdad ) siegfreed le respondió al instante ( lo es además el ahora es nuestro líder y debemos confiar en el entiendes jeanne ) ella observo con cuidado a siegfreed le sonrió y hablo ( confió en el y en ti eso era todo ) siegfreed sonrió y se fue con jeanne a prepararse.

Todo listo para partir según la información de jeanne el portador de longinus esta en la ciudad de Kuoh lo encontrare y reclutare ustedes 2 cuídense recuerden solo es reconocimiento en 3 Días tienen que estar en Japón para realizar el ataque entendido respondiendo al tiempo con un ( si ) Cao cao uso a atsusa ratana para transportar a siegfreed y jeanne hacia la ciudad mas cercana a la posición de su objetivo la cual resulto ser Berlín después de transportarlos Cao cao uso su lanza y se transporto a Japón pero en esa ciudad

se estaba concentrando demasiado poder demoniaco la causa no era conocida pero Cao cao no la investigaría por lo que decidió ignorar ese fenómeno y avanzo Cao cao reservo una habitación de hotel y se acomodó rápidamente después de organiza todo decidió usar su lanza para que lo guiara hasta su objetivo la lanza cumplió su función y creo una especie

de rastro que lo llevaría hasta la posición de su objetivo cao cao no perdió tiempo y la siguió, pasaron 10 minutos y Cao cao había llegado a una academia y hay decidió observar

a su objetivo de pronto un joven con el cabello castaño paso al lado de cao cao no parecía la gran cosa así que Cao cao pensó ignorarlo pero de pronto observo como a ese joven lo lanzaron al piso y comenzaron a golpearlo Cao cao no se quedó a observar por lo que decidió defender al joven de los abusadores y repartiendo un combo de patadas y puñetazos con eso derroto a los abusadores levanto al joven pero al momento de hacer contacto con el joven sintió una energía alarmante provenir de el cao cao se asombró por eso y después de asegurarse de que estaba bien cao cao le pregunto su nombre y el castaño le respondió ( mi nombre es hyodo issei )


	6. Chapter 6

El camino del héroe 5

Después de que Cao cao se encontrara con issei en las puertas de la academia kuoh issei lo invito en manera de agradecimiento a una cafetería cercana esta situación es algo complicada para Cao cao ya que mientras esta conversando con issei esta analizando a su acompañante pero el castaño no tiene indicios de poder sobrenatural o energía mágica, parece que es un humano normal pero

es extraño el poder de lanza no suele equivocarse entonces por que me trajo hasta el mientras

Cao cao estaba pensando en eso issei le pregunto.

( Oye nunca te había visto en la academia ni en los alrededores de la ciudad eres nuevo aquí verdad ), Cao cao lo pensó por unos segundos y respondió ( si soy nuevo en el pueblo pero no me quedare mucho tiempo partiré de Japón a Alemania en 2 Días ) el castaño puso una cara de sorprendido y le pregunto ( gracias por ayudarme antes esto suele pasar mucho estos días ) Cao cao le pregunto el por que lo estaban golpeando el castaño respondió ( creo que mis amigos me meten en problemas casi siempre, ellos suelen ser algo lascivos pero al estar con ellos los malentendidos pueden surgir entiendes ) Cao cao trato de soportar la risa pero no pudo ( jajajajajajaja esto es enserio es decir que eso paso por culpa de tus amigos es la primera vez que escucho algo tan gracioso ) issei estaba algo apenado por lo que bajo su cabeza Cao cao al ver eso le dijo ( no te preocupes no es tan malo además gracias por hacerme reír ) issei sonrió después de escuchar eso y le pregunto ( si vuelves a Japón podemos encontrarnos de nuevo ) Cao cao lo pensó un momento y le respondió con un ( claro si vuelvo a Japón nos encontraremos de nuevo ) con eso dicho Cao cao se despidió del castaño y comenzó a avanzar Rumbo a su hotel cuando de un momento a otro el celular de Cao cao comenzó a timbrar era una llamada de siegfreed Cao cao respondio la llamada pero siegfreed no lo dejo hablar ( Cao cao hemos encontrado al usuario de la longinus Dimensión Lost pero parece que tendremos problemas pertenece a una asociación de magos por lo que no podremos acercarnos ) Cao cao pensó por unos segundos y hablo ( llegare en un momento ) al decir eso invoco su lanza y usando un poco de magia su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse y en un momento apareció con Jeanne y Siegfreed.

Ellos le preguntaron a Cao cao sobre la búsqueda del nuevo usuario de Longinus pero este suspiro

y hablo ( parece que nos equivocamos llego con un castaño pero no tenía energía mágica ni sacred gear parece que fue un error, bueno dejemos eso para mas tarde ahora donde esta el usuario de longinus ) Jeanne respondio rápidamente ( se llama George en este momento él se encuentra en la ciudad de staufen parece que esta visitando la tumba de un ser querido ) Cao cao pensaba en

como asaltar a George por lo que hablo para que lo escucharan sus 2 compañeros ( vamos a

realizar un asalto frontal Siegfreed harás de guardia no dejes que nadie interrumpa y Jeanne tu vendrás conmigo será una operación algo Rápida así que esto lo haremos ahora ) para llegar a la ciudad donde esta George tienen que avanzar 2 horas en auto pero como ellos tienen prisa Cao Cao creo un círculo mágico usando la lanza en ese momento los llevo a las afueras de la ciudad staufen apenas llegaron a su destino la operación comenzó usando la lanza la cual los guio a un cementerio Cao cao se pregunto por que estaban en un cementerio si George esta en una biblioteca no comprendo pero la lanza seguía guiando a Cao cao hasta que llegaron a una tumba antigua muchas preguntas llegaron a Cao cao hasta que observo una lapida con un el nombre de (

George faust ) en ese momento todo se volvió claro según Jeanne la cual estaba observando la lapida ella dijo lo siguiente ( George faust fue un gran mago también se puede decir que fue un héroe por sus numerosas hazañas ) Cao cao llego a una conclusión el era como el era un héroe poseía el espíritu de un héroe ante ese hecho Cao cao soltó un suspiro y miro hacia Jeanne ya que sentían que alguien aparte de ellos 2 estaba en el cementerio Cao cao observo al visitante

anónimo era un joven de anteojos con el cabello castaño era alto Cao cao no sabia quien era la que respondio a la duda de Cao cao fue Jeanne la cual dijo ( Cao cao el es el usuario de Dimensión Lost así como un mago de primer Nivel George )Cao cao iba a hablar con George pero en ese momento una niebla cubrió a Cao cao junto a Jeanne y los transporto a una dimensión alterna George hablo a Cao cao y le pregunto ( por que estas en la tumba de mi antepasado y que es lo que quieres conmigo ) Cao cao se sorprendió bastante Jeanne invoco dos espadas sagradas y las apunto hacia George dándole una advertencia ( acércate y te mostrare el terror de un espadachín

) Cao cao calmo a Jeanne haciendo que ella bajara sus espadas Cao cao hablo ( cálmate George mi nombre es Cao cao la joven a mi lado se llama Jeanne e igual que tu nosotros somos

descendientes de héroes y estamos buscando personas como nosotros para enfrentarnos a lo sobrenatural por eso te estamos buscando dime que opinas ) George hizo aparecer varios círculos mágicos y los apunto hacia el dúo que lo estaba buscando y hablo ( perdonaras mi insolencia pero no planeo seguir o obedecer a alguien tan débil como tu quieres que te escuche derrótame si puedes ) en ese momento Cao cao invoco la lanza en modo de batalla y le dijo a George ( respeto tu decisión pero no puedo garantizar tu seguridad si peleo enserio asi que perdóname de antemano ) George tenia control sobre magia :

• Magia negra

• Magia blanca

• Magia nórdica

• Magia hadas

• Hechizos de ángeles caídos y demoniacos

Era un repertorio de magia increíble la que las nombro fue Jeanne Cao cao solo coloco su lanza en su hombro y se lanzo a pelear contra George, George lanzo unas 6 esferas de fuego junto a 3 lanzas de hielo ambas eran potenciadas por magia nórdica un humano normal moriría de manera inmediata ese ataque estaba al nivel de un ángel caído de clase media pero cao cao tomo su lanza y la hizo girar a una velocidad increíble en frente suyo la magia hizo contacto con la lanza y fue destruida sin dejar rastro alguno de la magia George se sorprendió pero sigue disparando magia con más elementos esta vez disparo una ráfaga de lanzas de luz de diferentes tamaños pero Cao cao corrió haciendo girar su lanza y bloqueo todos los ataques de George en ese momento Cao

cao estaba muy cerca de George y este se cubrió con unos 20 círculos mágicos de defensa usando toda la magia que conocía pero cao cao simplemente lanzo la lanza con bastante fuerza George

Rio en ese momento y le dijo ( no seas ridículo esa lanza no podrá romper mi defensa ) la lanza

atravesó los 20 círculos mágicos pero George logro esquivar la lanza pero fue en ese momento que un orbe con la capacidad de volar ( Hatsutei Ratana ) se coloco atrás de George sin darse cuenta Cao cao estaba sobre ese orbe y logro impactar una patada Doble a la cara de George eso hizo que el cuerpo de George impactara en el suelo creando un cráter y dejando a George con un brazo

Roto , fue ahí cuando Cao cao se presento de nuevo ( perdón por mis modales mi nombre es Cao

cao soy un héroe y posee el longinus definitivo ) Jeanne suspiro y le dijo a Cao cao ( eso fue mas

rápido de lo que pensé no crees que te excediste Cao cao le Rompiste un brazo ) Cao cao se disculpo con Jeanne pasados 5 minutos George realizo un círculo mágico pequeño y curo su brazo fue ahí cuando George inicio la conversación ( hablas en serio de querer luchar contra lo sobrenatural dime tu razón ) Cao cao no lo pensó dos veces y hablo ( las personas como nosotros han sufrido por ser especiales algunos han muerto pero quiero cambiar eso nos atacan por que nos temen por ser diferentes o por ser una amenaza y para luchar contra ellos necesito gente como tu que me dices te unirás a mi Facción de los Héroes ) George lo pensó por unos minutos y después sonrió y dijo ( Cuando empezamos Líder )


	7. Chapter 7

El camino del héroe 6

Después de reclutar a su nuevo integrante en Alemania la facción de los héroes tenía un total de 4 integrantes pero no eran suficientes para el plan que tenían de enfrentarse a lo sobrenatural en este momento George está realizando un círculo mágico de teletransporte para volver a Japón ya Que Cao cao estaba pensando en el joven que se encontró cuando viajo a Japón ya que llego a la conclusión de que ese joven castaño estaba en posesión de una sacred gear poderosa después del encuentro con George lo confirmo así que Cao cao quería llegar pronto para encontrarlo, George termino el circulo mágico muy rápido en eso el circulo mágico comenzó a soltar un brillo de color Blanco puro y unos segundos después estaban en la azotea de un hotel ubicado cerca de la academia Kuoh

Cao cao utilizo su lanza para rastrearlo y esta comenzó a crear un rastro de color carmesí el cual lo llevo a un edificio de aspecto antiguo ese edificio estaba en el terreno de la academia kuoh Cao cao iba a entrar de manera imprudente pero fue detenido por George y Jeanne los cuales le advirtieron lo siguiente ( este edificio emite un aura demoniaca alta y se puede sentir que hay 5 personas adentro creo que deberíamos dedicarnos a observar ) Cao cao acepto la sugerencia y George usando magia negra oculto la presencia de sus compañeros y se acercaron a la ventana que estaba en la planta superior lo que llego a la visión de Cao cao fue un grupo de demonios y

entre ellos estaba el castaño que Cao cao estaba buscando mientras Cao cao estaba observando al

castaño Jeanne siegfreed y George estaban con la respiración cortada ellos estaban observando a la mujer que estaba sentada en el escritorio la cual tenia un hermoso cabello carmesí Cao cao pregunto por que estaban tan exaltados por esa chica y el que respondió fue siegfreed ( ella es alguien importante en el inframundo es la hermana menor del satán carmesí lucifer y si ese chico es su siervo eso quiere decir que tenías Razón Cao cao ese chico es especial )

con esa respuesta que obtuvo de siegfreed cao cao estaba pensando en atacar el salón donde los demonios estaban reunidos pero fue detenido por Jeanne la cual dijo ( si nos enfrentamos a ellos ahora podríamos eliminarlos rápidamente pero el satán carmesí nos destruiría en este momento nuestras fuerzas son pocas debemos reunir mas seguidores para enfrentarnos a ellos debemos pensar bien nuestros movimientos ) con ese aviso Cao cao opto por volver al hotel no sabía cómo actuar necesitamos aliados pero a este paso alguien mas los reclutara y nuestra misión sería más difícil debemos hallar mas usuarios de sacred gears alguna idea hubo un silencio de 5 minutos y George hablo ( e investigado a los descendientes de héroes antes y tengo la lista ahora pero los preparativos para llegar a esos lugares tomara unas 6 horas ya que están en movimiento

constante tomare ese tiempo para descifrar el destino ) al escuchar eso cao cao le pregunto a

George quienes eran esos héroes este respondió ( son 2 descendientes de héroes Heracles, Perseo y hay un usuario de Longinos que esta escondido pero como tu longinus esta también es de primer nivel se llama leonardo ellos podrían ser peleadores valiosos Cao cao que opinas ) lo

pensó por unos minutos y le respondió ( Jeanne vendrás conmigo nosotros buscaremos a leonardo siegfreed ve por Heracles y George tu ve por Perseo tendremos que reclutarlos ellos nos darán mas poder si en esas áreas hay poseedores de sacred gear reclútenlos también recuerden es una misión sigilosa no quiero problemas ni luchas si están en problemas comuníquense rápidamente y un círculo mágico de escape se abrirá esperaremos que George nos de los destinos asignados y

partiremos eso es todo pueden tomarse estas 6 horas libres ) Cao cao salió de la habitación y subió a la azotea colocando su lanza en sus piernas se puso a meditar ya que quiere comprender su poder por completo pasaron 4 horas pero la meditación Cao cao parecía no rendir frutos pero des pues de pensar eso Jeanne le toco el hombro lo cual destruyo la concentración de Cao cao este le pregunta a Jeanne que esta sucediendo y esta le responde ( sentimos un aura sagrada increíble y decidí venir a investigar y te vi por unos momentos con una armadura dorada pero habías creado una barrera tan fuerte que no podía acercarme y para atravesar esa barreara tuve que utilizar la mayor cantidad de energía ) Cao cao se sorprendió por que el no percibió ese cambio y tampoco sintió la armadura era extraño pero eso podría significar que la lanza responde a los deseos de su portador ya que el deseo de Cao cao era reunir aliados y lo esta haciendo y también quiere ser

mas fuerte y la lanza lo quiere hacer realidad después de pensar en eso Cao cao pregunto que había sucedido jeanne le respondió ( George termino de hacer los preparativos para el viaje y sentimos auras de un grupo de sacerdotes renegados y ángeles caídos que están en esta ciudad parece que algo importante va a ocurrir y para no ser arrastrado a esto vamos a partir a hora estas listo ) Cao cao asintió y se fueron a la habitación y George les dio los destinos de cada uno ( siegfreed y yo iremos a Grecia ya que Heracles y Perseo al parecer están en ese lugar y tu y jeanne irán de nuevo a Italia ya que hay un rastro pequeño de leonardo ) cuando todos tenían sus

destinos Cao cao hizo a parecer su lanza y les dijo a sus compañeros ( nos comunicaremos en 7

Días para concretar el punto de reunión y si conseguimos mas aliados asi que espero que salga bien ahora vámonos ) al decir eso los círculos mágicos brillaron y todos desaparecieron de esa habitación.

En ese lapso de tiempo en la ciudad de kuoh ocurrió la batalla contra Raynare y el Rating game contra los Phoenix para el próximo capitulo estoy pensando en retomar la alianza de los ángeles caídos y estoy pensando también en cambiar la historia de DxD también el sábado va a salir una nueva historia de DxD eso sería todo perdón que los capítulos sean tan cortos


End file.
